


Operation ESPRESSO FUDGE

by Zephyrfox



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Q's mission: to keep his fudge safe in order to bring it in to work. Fortunately, James is away, and he only has to deal with Alec.





	

 

_ “Don’t touch that!” _

Q hurried to the counter to protect his creation.

Injured green eyes turned to him. “Why not?” 

Sternly telling himself not to fall for puppy-dog eyes, Q pulled the pan of fudge further away from furtively reaching fingers. He had mixed espresso in when he made it, and did  _ not _ need a hyper-caffeinated and over-sugared Double O. “I made these for work!”

He sucked in a breath as the full force of Alec’s puppy-dog eyes hit him. At least James was out on a mission, and wasn’t there to lend support to Alec in double teaming him with their pleading eyes. 

Admonishing himself to be strong, he put the pan back into the refrigerator. Then he turned back around, and froze. He had no idea how, but Alec managed to look adorably sexy and pathetically endearing slouching against the kitchen island. “Stop it.”

Jade green eyes widened just a hair more. “Stop what?”

Q groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“Are you all right?” Alec’s voice was overly innocent and concerned.

He was going to crack, he knew it. It took a stronger person than him to stand firm in the face of Alec Trevelyan’s puppy-dog eyes. Maybe Moneypenny. Tanner would certainly cave. Mallory wouldn’t — he’d simply retreat. He wasn’t quite sure about James. It would depend, he supposed. James might be able to resist Alec’s puppy-dog eyes, but if he caved it would be faster than anyone else.

Drastic measures were called for if he wanted to bring his fudge to work in the morning.

Fortunately, he had the necessary training and experience to ensure Alec was well distracted. He took a deep breath and looked up, pleased to see a shadow of uncertainty cross Alec’s eyes before they changed back to overly innocent. 

Q suppressed a snicker at what he was about to do to Alec. He deepened his voice and asked huskily, “Are you sure you want the fudge?” 

Alec’s uncertainty returned. “What?”

Q smirked as he leaned his hip against the counter. Alec had no clue what he was planning. He raised a brow. “There  _ are _ other things we could be doing.”

Alec straightened from his relaxed slouch, eyes gleaming with interest. He prowled forward and purred, “What did you have in mind?”

Q smiled in satisfaction. One Double O, successfully distracted. He let his smile turn wolfish. “I’m sure we could come up with something that would be mutually satisfying.”

“I’m sure we could.” Alec’s arms went around him and pulled him close. 

Then he tilted his head to give Alec better access for nibbling along his neck. He groaned in pleasure. Before meeting Alec, he’d never realized how erotic neck biting could be.

“Q…”

“Hmmmm?”

“How about we take this somewhere more horizontal?”

Q laughed. “You do have some excellent ideas, Alec.”

 

~~~~

 

They were basking in the afterglow when the security system beeped.

He sleepily nuzzled further into Alec’s neck. “James is home?” As far as he knew, James wasn’t due to return for another few days.

“Yeah, he finished early and caught the next flight home.” Alec yawned, cuddling him closer. 

Q frowned, feeling vaguely affronted. “No one told me that he was coming home.”

Alec hummed. “Nope. S’pposed to be a surprise.”

“Ah.” He huffed a laugh. He loved his two idiots. Their relationship was never boring. He sank deeper into the warmth that the space heater named Alec was giving off, waiting for James to join them.

After a while he wondered why James hadn’t come into bedroom. “Alec, where’s James?”

Alec sounded half-asleep. “Dunno. Eating something maybe? He’s probably hungry.”

“Oh, right.” When James was wrapping up a mission, he often wouldn’t spare any time for food.

Q drowsed a bit, comfortable and warm, snuggled against Alec.  _ Oh shit!  _ He sat bolt upright. The fudge!

_ “James!” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi. You can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
